


one shot, two shot

by parksquared



Series: the sky is the limit [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and allergic to talking, but Boys are Dumb, communication is key, cum facial, loads of failed attempts at being a porn star, more plot than usual from me, there is a little bit of plot but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksquared/pseuds/parksquared
Summary: jihoon gets competitive and personal when woojin gives feedback





	one shot, two shot

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this but i guess if boys knew how to communicate, we wouldn't be here

There is only one thing Jihoon hates: not being good at something. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t need to be better than others. He is his own competition; the best is yet to be and all that rot. 

So, when _this_ happened, he resolves to fix it, no matter what it takes.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Babe, use less teeth next time,” Woojin wheezes out, panting on the sheets. 

“What. W-what do you mean?” Jihoon looks incredulously at Woojin, with all the incredulousness one can muster if he had just swallowed the kinda salty, kinda bitter cum of their boyfriend only to hear some fucking unsolicited feedback instead of a word of thanks. 

_‘Where are your fucking manners, Park Woojin,’_ Jihoon thinks to himself, face darkening with each passing second. 

Woojin’s eyes widen, seeming to realise that he may have misspoken and that he is in a bit of a precarious position, with his legs sprayed open and a boy who looks increasingly upset in between them.

“I’m just saying, it’s great you love my cock so much, really, but I, I don’t think I like it much when you use so much teeth?” Woojin manages to say in one breath hurriedly, the lack of oxygen leading him to end with a question instead of a statement of fact.

And that just pisses Jihoon off. “You don’t think?” 

“No, listen, don’t snap at me. I-I just, just, use less teeth okay? Everything else is fine. I love you and your mouth and everything, _babe,_ ” Woojin ends with a whine.

Unfortunately for Woojin, the only words resounding in Jihoon’s mind like an incessant beating drum is ‘use less teeth’ and his placating words have disappeared like the wind. 

Jihoon vows to do whatever it takes to blow Woojin’s mind.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Daniel hyung, does Sungwoon hyung complain about your blowjobs?” Jihoon asks innocuously when he next meets Daniel for lunch before their next seminar starts. 

“Please,” Daniel chokes out. “Just stop right there.” Daniel says, stopping in his steps, the gravity of his request requiring his actions and words to be aligned. Daniel looks like a deer in the headlights, as if he’s seen his impending death but has no way of escaping it.

Jihoon looks back at Daniel, eyes conveying some impatience that Daniel has stopped moving, and shrugs, “Okay, I’ll ask Sungwoon hyung about your blowjob skills instead then. ” 

“No! Come back!” Daniel runs up to Jihoon and swings an arm over his shoulders before Jihoon slips away and wrecks havoc on his sex life, innocuously.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_‘Use less teeth. Use less teeth?’_ Jihoon punctuates the last three words with violence in his mind as he huffs to himself. _‘I’ll show you no teeth.’_

Jihoon turns his head from where he’s seated, sees Woojin puttering in the kitchen and guesses that Woojin is probably saying bam to himself for every bowl he sets on the drying rack. Jihoon feels a rush of affection and decides that now’s the time as good as any to test his new theory.

Jihoon walks over to Woojin, crowds him against the countertop and hooks his chin on Woojin’s right shoulder, arms going around his waist in a loose hug.

“You’re not mad anymore?” Woojin says as he tilts his head to give Jihoon more space to press kisses against his neck. 

“No, I was never mad, just wanna be good for you,” Jihoon murmurs as his hands inches down, past Woojin’s belt loops to unzip his jeans. “Turn around.”

Jihoon sinks onto his knees and looks up at Woojin, runs his hands down the front of Woojin’s thighs and pulls his jeans down. Woojin’s boxers have started to tent and Jihoon mouths at his clothed dick, every lick and suck willing it to grow to fullness. 

Woojin’s tanned hands have turned white from gripping the counter and Jihoon carefully pulls his boxers off him and leans in as Woojin’s cock springs free. It smears a pretty streak against Jihoon’s cheek and Jihoon turns his head to take Woojin’s cock into his mouth, carefully wrapping his lips over his teeth. 

“Hhngg,” Woojin groans when Jihoon’s mouth sucks him in. Jihoon hollows out his cheeks and makes sure that his mouth is a tight seal around Woojin’s cock and moves up and down his length, whining at the back of his throat. 

The air is filled with squelches as Jihoon sucks down Woojin’s cock and Woojin’s groans, and Jihoon feels hot with want. He unzips his pants to touch himself through his briefs as he sucks Woojin’s cock. 

It’s been some time, and Jihoon’s knees are starting to hurt and he feels ready to come, when he hears Woojin’s soft, tentative voice.

“Can you, ah, you, um, use some teeth?” 

_‘What.’_ Jihoon immediately pulls off at that request, sits back on his heels and looks up at Woojin, betrayal flashing in his eyes. Woojin looks terrified, almost as if he just remembered his faux pas a few days ago. 

Jihoon looks down and looks sadly at his own wilting erection, thinks about his aborted release, looks up at Woojin’s face again and wordlessly pulls the waistband of Woojin’s boxers and tucks Woojin’s flagging erection in.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Minhyun hyung,” Jihoon calls out and watches as Minhyun starts like a startled fox and quickens his steps into a brisk walk almost immediately. “Minhyun hyung!” Jihoon shouts and runs after Minhyun. 

“Nope. You’re not going to ask me what I think you’re going to ask.” Minhyun yells back, breaking into a run.

“But-t,” Jihoon sputters, puts all his strength into lengthening his strides and catches up with Minhyun. It’s not that difficult seeing how Minhyun isn’t that good at running, to Jihoon’s glee. 

“You’re not asking me about Seongwoo.” Minhyun punctuates every word with a gasp for air that is partly due to his horror that he’s having this conversation and that he’s so unfit. “Just watch porn.” Minhyun wheezes out, voice dropping to an embarrassed whisper when he says porn.

_Porn?_

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Naver search has never failed him—Jihoon has written papers off the backs of the information found on Naver and scored B averages—so the irrefutable truth about giving mind blowing blowjobs must be out there for Jihoon to discover. And Naver does not disappoint. Jihoon feels like his world has tilted on its axis, his horizons expanded. He is excited and a little fearful at the possibilities.

When Woojin comes back from dance practice, Jihoon pulls Woojin by the arm even before he’s had a chance to put down his bag.

“Let me shower, I’m all gross from dance,” Woojin says, looking perplexed at the enthusiasm and force with which Jihoon is dragging him into their bedroom. 

“No, I want you now,” Jihoon replies, buzzing with enthusiasm and lust from all the videos he watched earlier.

“Huh, where is this coming from? I’m really gross right now though?” Woojin digs his heels into the floor, resisting Jihoon. Jihoon gives up on pulling Woojin, knowing that he would not have the strength to overpower him. 

“I don’t care. I just want you,” Jihoon’s clever fingers hooks both Woojin’s sweatpants and briefs and pulls them down easily. _Thank you, random dude, for inventing elastic bands._

Jihoon palms Woojin’s soft cock, cups his balls and puts his face against his groin, taking in the musky smell that is uniquely Woojin. Jihoon nuzzles his face against Woojin’s cock, feels it twitch and turns his face to press kisses against it. 

When Woojin has grown to full hardness, Jihoon slaps Woojin’s cock against his cheek, smearing his precum, leaving a trail when he drags his cock into his mouth. Jihoon suckles the tip of Woojin’s cock—Woojin hisses—Jihoon flutters his eyelashes, keeps his eyes hooded as he looks up, the way he’s seen porn actors do it, and Woojin groans at the sight. 

“Aah, babe, that’s good,” Woojin sighs out and Jihoon hums in reply. 

Growing confident that he’s on the right track, Jihoon opens his mouth wider, pushes his head forward, impales himself on Woojin’s cock and promptly _chokes_.

He lets out the unsexiest retching sound from the back of his throat. At the same time, Woojin shouts in horror. 

Tears well up in Jihoon’s eyes. He’s horrified at the spit that’s gathered in his mouth and how Woojin looks like he’s experienced some deep trauma. His face burns with shame and he decides to do what every self-preserving person would do. He runs away.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“We need to talk.” Woojin breaks, the third day into the self-imposed cold war. The exact origins are somewhat mysterious (ask Woojin and he’d shrug; ask Jihoon and he’d just turn bright red) but the unspoken agreement between Woojin and Jihoon is that talking is awkward and Must Be Avoided.

 _‘Good’_ Jihoon thinks to himself, schooling his expression into something that’s closer to neutral than pining. Jihoon was beginning to miss Woojin something fierce, this being the longest time they’ve not spoken a word to each other. 

“Yea, okay, let’s talk,” Jihoon says with false bravado, voice cracking towards the end. He would have succeeded if not for the look in Woojin’s eyes. Woojin has always been the worse one at hiding his emotions between them and Jihoon reads the unhappiness and uncertainty in his expression.

“Cut it out. I know you’re just as affected by whatever’s been happening,” Woojin finishes with some vague hand waving, as if that explains _everything_.

“Okay,” Jihoon takes in a big breath to brace himself. “Okay… I just don’t feel happy.” 

“What.” Woojin does a double-take. “W-what are you saying? Because it sounds like you want a break or something.” Woojin says, looking more and more wounded as the seconds go by. 

“No! I mean, I’m just, god, it sounds stupid saying it out loud, but, I, I didn’t like it when you said I wasn’t good. You know how I am, I don’t like being bad at something and it came out of nowhere. You’ve not had issues previously.” Jihoon steels himself and glares slightly at Woojin, who by now has developed a slight furrow between his eyebrows. Jihoon resists the urge to smoothe it and continues, “You’ve always managed to come, so I don’t know, I wasn’t expecting that, not after you’d come and I’d swallowed and I feel a little betrayed?” 

Looking at Woojin has become harder—the embarrassment too great—so Jihoon looks at the floor instead and misses Woojin reaching out with his hand cautiously, as if to pet a shivering rabbit. “We’ve been together for 5 months and this is the first time it’s… it’s come up?” Jihoon finishes pathetically. “I just want to be good for you but it’s so hard and I’m, I’m just _frustrated_ ”. 

“Babe, baby, look at me. Please.” Woojin cradles Jihoon’s head in his hand, thumb rubbing small circles on the side of Jihoon’s jaw. “I never said you were not good! All I said was to ease up on the teeth! It doesn’t mean that you’re not good. I also said I love you, why didn’t you listen to that instead.”

Woojin sighs and continues with a slightly raised voice, “If you wanted to know what I like, why don’t you just talk to me, instead of, I don’t know, asking Daniel hyung or Minhyun hyung?” 

At the end of his tirade, Woojin’s raised voice softens, becomes gentle and probing yet retaining that element of incredulousness, and Jihoon feels his face burn with embarrassment.

“You knew?” Jihoon gasps, realising that it had not even occurred to him that word might get out and reach Woojin’s ears. 

“Our circle of friends are not known for keeping secrets, you know.” Woojin rolls his eyes at Jihoon. 

“I… I can tell you what I like?” Woojin follows up quickly, with a small smile that accentuates his snaggletooth and Jihoon hates him for playing at his weakness, and hates himself for being so susceptible to blatant manipulation.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


It’s odd; knowing that they’re about to have sex when they’d just had an argument. It’s even odder knowing that Woojin’s about to guide him on how to blow him. A part of Jihoon fears that it would ruin sex for him forever, if he gets reminded of an instructional video while Woojin’s telling him what to do. _‘Slowly open your mouth and take Woojin’s cock into your mouth.’_ A dead mechanical voice plays in his head.

“Why are you standing like that?” Woojin asks as he removes his shirt. 

Jihoon admires the broad expanse of his shoulders and the powerful shift of his muscles and realises that it’s Woojin. Even a dead mechanical voice will not quell his desire for him and relaxes. “I’m not.” 

“Liar, I can see you overthinking,” Woojin crosses the room and pulls at Jihoon’s shirt. “Why are you still dressed?”

“Just,” Jihoon shrugs and Woojin pulls off Jihoon’s shirt in one swift action. Jihoon shivers when the cold air hits.

“Relax,” Woojin says as he runs his hands down Jihoon’s sides. “Just do what you normally do and I’ll tell you if I like or don’t like something, okay?” Woojin murmurs, breath mingling with Jihoon’s as he kisses him after every other word. 

“Yea, yea okay,” Jihoon whispers, and they make quick work of removing the rest of their clothes, kicking off their boxers to the side. 

Woojin takes Jihoon by the hand and brings him to the bed. Woojin crawls to the start of the bed, and sits back against the headboard. Jihoon follows suit and leans in to kiss Woojin, as if he needs some assurance that _this_ is still happening. When Jihoon breaks the kiss, Woojin instinctively leans forward to chase Jihoon’s lips, but Jihoon has better ideas. 

He flops on his belly, lies in between Woojin’s sprayed legs, and nuzzles Woojin’s cock; rests his hand on Woojin’s inner thighs where his thumb rub gentle circles; noses along the length of Woojin’s hardening cock. Woojin’s abs are quivering with every breath and he is making encouraging noises above him. 

Woojin’s cock grows and Jihoon alternates between kitten licks and long lashes of his tongue against the underside of his cock. “Don’t stop,” Woojin says quietly and Jihoon listens, running tongue up and down Woojin’s cock, licking until his cock is slick with spit. 

“ _Ahh_ ,” Woojin groans as he holds the base of his cock, pulling it away from Jihoon’s lips. 

When Jihoon looks up in confusion, Woojin presses his cock against Jihoon’s pursed lips. “Suck the tip.” Jihoon opens his mouth, lets Woojin’s cock slip past his lips and mouths at the tip. “Careful with your teeth,” Woojin murmurs.

Jihoon pulls off—“Dude, I know this”—and scowls at Woojin.

Woojin barks out a laugh, ruffles Jihoon’s hair—“Okay, okay, just checking”—and when Jihoon doesn’t reply, Woojin’s face falls slightly. “Too soon?” 

Jihoon takes the tip of Woojin’s cock into his mouth again, laps at the precum that’s starting to gather there. “A little.”

Woojin threads his hands through Jihoon’s hair and massages Jihoon’s scalp in silent apology, groaning as the tickling sensation mounts. When Woojin tugs Jihoon’s hair, Jihoon hums in appreciation. The vibration causes Woojin to cant his hips, forcing Jihoon to take more of him into his mouth. Woojin throws his head back when Jihoon’s mouth accommodates his girth with no resistance. 

“Don’t stop, _hhnhg_ , yes, Jihoonie” Woojin pleads as Jihoon slides down Woojin’s cock, lips forming a tight seal around his cock. 

Jihoon feels like an inferno has ignited within him from how obvious Woojin’s pleasure is, and he humps the mattress, seeking some friction. Woojin moans when he sees the round globes of Jihoon’s ass bouncing haphazardly and reaches over to fondle his ass. Jihoon pulls off, scoots up and curls up in a fetal position perpendicular to Woojin’s thigh to give Woojin better access. Woojin leans over and suckles at his right cheek, biting it playfully. 

Jihoon licks the base of Woojin’s cock, looks up at Woojin with hooded eyes and Woojin whines at the sight.

“Touch me here,” Woojin says as he pulls Jihoon’s hand and puts it against his balls. Jihoon gropes Woojin’s balls—“Aah, lighter”—and rolls them gently in his palm. Jihoon lowers his head and sucks one ball into his mouth, teases it with his tongue.

“Use some teeth, babe,” Woojin murmurs as he throws out an arm to cover his eyes, the other hand kneading Jihoon’s ass, as if it is tethering him to reality.

“You like that?” Jihoon asks impishly. 

“Yea, yea, don’t stop, I want your mouth,” Woojin replies stupidly. 

Jihoon lathes Woojin’s balls sloppily and his face is red with exertion, chin shiny with slobber. Jihoon tilts his head to look up at Woojin, sees Woojin staring down at him with glazed eyes, unblinking. As they maintain eye contact, Woojin reaches for Jihoon, cups his cheek and strokes the side of his face.

Woojin’s taking quick breaths as if he’s trying to control his breathing, his thighs trembling and Jihoon knows that he’s close. 

Jihoon shifts, sits on his heels, his body a bent bow. He covers his teeth with his lips and wraps them around Woojin’s cock and slides down. Woojin is so sensitive that he’s twitching.

“I’m gonna come,” Woojin says as he tugs Jihoon’s hair. 

Jihoon moans and wraps one hand around the length of Woojin’s cock, pumping him as his mouth sucks at the tip. 

Woojin’s fingers tighten in Jihoon’s hair and Jihoon pulls back. Woojin comes long and hard, toes curling, hips jerking and lifting off the mattress and his come paints white streaks on Jihoon’s face, some catching on his eyelashes, some dripping onto his chest.

When Jihoon sits back on his heels and looks at Woojin, laughter bubbles in his chest at how Woojin’s completely blissed out, eyes barely open, limbs akimbo in disarray. 

“Hey,” Jihoon nudges Woojin’s knee and sees that he’s unresponsive, apart from letting out soft mewls. He smiles to himself, inexplicably happy that he’d reduced Woojin to that state (happier that it was with Woojin’s help; happiest that he now has blackmail material that Woojin mewls—storing that into his memory). 

Jihoon crawls off the bed—cock hanging heavy between his legs—and grabs a t-shirt on the floor and wipes the cum off his face. His cock bobs with every step as he walks to the bedside table and pulls out the lube and condom. The resulting bang as the drawer closes rouses Woojin and he jerks instinctively, finally showing some semblance of life.

Jihoon nudges Woojin to give him some space and lies back next to him, sitting shoulder to shoulder. 

Jihoon spreads his legs as best as he can and coats his fingers with lube, hissing due to the coldness of it. He plants his foot on the bed, hitches one side of his hip and hooks his elbow underneath his butt. He strokes the rim of his asshole in feathery touches, knowing that that’s the fastest way to get him to relax and pushes a finger in when he feels ready, inserts the second when his hole has stretched to accommodate the first.

“I’ll help you with that later, I just… just need some time,” Woojin says lifting his head off his chest and mouths at Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon doesn’t reply, he doesn’t hear him, as he’s too focused on getting his fingers deeper to hit the right angle. 

Jihoon whines, softly and reedy, when it doesn’t feel right, his fingers being shorter and slimmer than Woojin’s. “Woojinnie, Woojinnie, a-aa, Woojinnie, please.” 

Jihoon feels rather than hears Woojin (“I’m here, I got you”), when Woojin’s warmer fingers wrap around Jihoon’s wrist, wordlessly telling Jihoon that he can pull out his fingers now. 

“So warm, so tight for me,” Woojin growls into Jihoon’s ear as his fingers pump in and out of Jihoon’s hole. Jihoon cries out as Woojin crooks his finger and brushes against his prostate. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready, I need you,” Jihoon babbles keenly. 

Woojin tears open the condom packet, rolls it onto himself and lubes up. 

Woojin manhandles Jihoon—holds him by the ankles and slides him down the bed. “Turn around.” Jihoon moans when his cock drags against the bed sheets, as he turns to rest on his belly. 

“Come on, lift your hips for me,” Woojin says, voice deep and low. Jihoon hums and gets on his elbows. 

Jihoon looks back at Woojin, beckoning him to hurry the fuck up and Woojin smirks at him—strokes his fingers against Jihoon’s anus, slips in two fingers for good measure. Jihoon pushes back impatiently and Woojin pulls out his fingers. Frustrated, Jihoon growls and reaches back to pull his cheeks apart, resting his face against the mattress. 

“Fuck.” Woojin spits out. 

Woojin lines his cock at Jihoon’s hole and pushes in at one go. Jihoon groans and feels his world narrow to one single point—the fullness of having Woojin in him. 

Jihoon starts wiggling and moving his hips in minute circles as he says “Move, you can move now” and Woojin does. He thrusts into Jihoon, groaning when every thrust feels just as tight as before. Jihoon is letting out a litany of high-pitched yes-es as Woojin hits the spot every time. 

Jihoon whines when he feels Woojin pulling out all the way to the tip and pushes back chasing after Woojin’s cock. Woojin rests a hand against the small of Jihoon’s back to keep him in place. “Patience,” Woojin says as he slaps Jihoon’s ass. 

“Oh god, I hate you so much, you teasing fuckface,” Jihoon chokes back a sob, as he wants more, wants to feel the fullness of Woojin in him again. 

Woojin says nothing but slams into Jihoon, the impact causing Jihoon to go lax against the bed sheets and Woojin’s body covers every inch of Jihoon, leaving not even a single breath of air between them. 

Woojin hooks his arm under Jihoon’s armpit, hand holding onto his left shoulder. With the other hand, he covers Jihoon’s mouth, muffling the moans. He starts humping Jihoon, his dick rubbing against Jihoon’s prostate in a rhythm that only makes sense of him. The air is thick with their sweat, the slick sound of Woojin moving in Jihoon and the creaking of their bed. 

Woojin can feel Jihoon’s lips working against his mouth, Jihoon’s hot breath misting against his hand as he gasps for air, and he slides his fingers into Jihoon’s mouth. Jihoon moans around them and bathes them in spit. Woojin leans down, alternating between licking the shell of Jihoon’s ear and taking it into his mouth. 

Heats coils in Jihoon’s gut and he turns his head, letting Woojin’s fingers fall out of his mouth, catching on his bottom lip. “I’m gonna come,” whispers Jihoon as he throws back his head and shows off the column of his neck that’s flushed red. Woojin presses his palms against the bedsheets for leverage, speeds up the pace that he’s pounding into Jihoon and comes with a final thrust. 

Still joined to Jihoon, he rolls Jihoon onto his side and pumps his hard, flushed cock. “Come on baby, come on, I got you,” chants Woojin as he pumps Jihoon’s cock to help him find release. Jihoon comes with a soundless cry, his body a straight taut line, tears leaking out of his eyes from exhaustion. The last thing Jihoon feels is Woojin's fingers wiping at his tears and patting his head gently, before he decides he'll close his eyes for just one second.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


It is dusk when Jihoon comes to, the only light in the room coming from the game that Woojin is playing on his nintendo switch. 

“Hey,” says Jihoon as he slides to lie on Woojin’s chest—Woojin lifts his arms up to accommodate Jihoon—and listens to his heartbeat, beating strong and slightly fast due to the adrenaline from his game. 

“One second. I’m almost done,” comes Woojin’s swift reply. 

“Okay,” Jihoon replies, while stifling a yawn. 

Woojin tosses the console on the bed when the game over music plays and presses a kiss to Jihoon’s hair. “Hey, how are you feeling?” 

“Sore. And I’m hungry.”

“Yea? Let’s get supper.”

“What about chi—”

**Author's Note:**

> .... just some plain ol' procrastination as i try to write for starboy. im beginning to think that im allergic to plot
> 
> thanks for reading!! lemme know what you think!
> 
> also please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes so that i can fix it. i'll be super thankful for it!!
> 
> [@thirstyhipp0](https://www.twitter.com/thirstyhipp0) for nsfw tweets lol  
> [@05294DJ1](https://www.twitter.com/05294DJ1) for shitposts  
> i've [cc](https://curiouscat.me/99529) too if you want to scream at me wo me knowing who you are >.>


End file.
